The Rise Of The Shadow Knight
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: A divine being says to Adrien that the legend of Chat Noir is going to die, he is confused of what it means then without warning the ring is taken. The future is a cold and dark one, and with Chat Noir gone and Ladybug barely surving, a new being takes everyone by storm, he calls himself the Shadow Knight. But is he friend or foe? And how in the world is there two Adriens here?
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Future

There was flickering darkness, although he couldn't see or sense anything, he had mental visions, a heated battle between an akuma and Ladybug, where was Chat Noir? An unknown shape speaking with a voice as old as space itself, an older Chat Noir facing a knight with armour of darkness and light and Ladybug dying by Chat Noir's hands, "you must be ready for the cruel hammer of fate to strike and end Chat Noir but this will be an oppoutunity for you young one, powerful forces are at work and you must embrace them for these events shown are yet to happen" an unknown voice spoke,

Then his world swirled blue and black and with a bright light in the centre of it, the pattern eventually woke him from his sleep.

He looked at the clock 3:34am it read, Plagg was still asleep, it looked like he was comfortable he'd give him a few more minutes sleeping, with a frown on his face, Adrien got up, he had a pounding head, that dream he just had was intense! He looked at his ring, shining silver in all its glory. What was meant to come?

He thought over the current events, with his deep sleep and bad memory combined he forgot most dreams, but this one was as clear as crystal, he went over his memories something was speaking to him in his dream, who was it? Then he had a horrible realisation, his face went pale, that was Chat Noir's end! Holy crap! Holy flipping crap! What the hell? Was that knight supposed to kill him? He pondered the memory, no he couldn't tell Plagg about this, he never believed him, right now though he needed to clear his head. "Plagg, you awake buddy?" Adrien asked,

"Is it morning alreadyyyyyy?" He yawned,

"nope, Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien announced,

"nooo-" Plagg cried as he was sucked in the ring,

The familiar power of the transformation went through his veins, the power of destruction. He leapt throughout Paris, Plagg was still grumpy about being awoken and he was clearly showing it through his telepathy, "what is the meaning of this! You can't just transform whenever you feel like it! I am not pleased with you! I demand cheese!" He cried

Chat Noir rolled his eyes, cheese of course he's thinking about that, he enjoyed the feeling of wind striking his face, it felt like freedom. He landed on the Eiffel Tower, it was empty and cold, Chat sighed, he made sure not to worry about the dream because Plagg would probably sense it, but his efforts were futile "kid what's wrong?" He asked curious,

"nothing you need to worry about Plagg" Adrien snapped

"tell me!" Plagg said both annoyed and concerned, "I'm the one who's supposed to keep secrets!" He said again pleading via telepathy,

Adrien raised an eyebrow, Plagg was never this curious, although this was the first secret he kept from him, maybe his cat tendencies made him curious, as they said curiously killed the cat, then he got an idea, "it's about Ladybug do you reaaaaly want to hear about my rant about how much I love her" he lied smirking,

"forget it" he almost said instantly.

It was funny to think a demigod could be fooled so easily, he thought. Adrien didn't get much sleep after that occurrence and when he was about to go to sleep... Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- He shut the alarm off and sighed, he felt like rubbish and he had a physics test today, as much as he enjoyed physics he couldn't be bothered today, though alas school calls. He got ready and got the Gorilla to drive him to school, he sat through the roll call and just as he was about to start...

"Akuma Alert, Akuma Alert! This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!" The speaker announced,

"you know what to do!" Miss Bustier said to her students, "make sure to do pages 68 and 69 tonight for your maths homework!

The students rolled their eyes, she mentions homework now? They thought, although they nodded anyway and ran like hell, of course Alya went in the opposite direction, filming the fight for her Ladyblog, Adrien and Marinette went into the restrooms at the same time and said simultaneously,

"Tikki, Spots On!"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

They ran out to meet their challenge for the day, it was a old man dressed as a wizard, he called himself The Seer and claimed that his prophecies were real and would be able to predict the events yet to come, Ladybug rolled her eyes claiming that the future wasn't set in stone, but Chat didn't whole heartedly agree with her after the last event he had been through. The man was shooting people with his staff, and the people fainted and didn't awaken, strangely enough their eyes were a mystical blue colour, he fought well having other spells both on offence and defence but then he fired a bolt and Chat didn't notice until it was too late and it hit him and he was knocked out...

He woke up in a room and there was an older Chat Noir demanding for a bruised and bloodied Ladybug to hand over her earrings, he was shocked that this was happening, those eyes weren't his and on the other side was the same ancient knight that he saw in his dream "do not waste your energy on her, I'd rather fight an opponent that actually has some fight left within him" he said rather emotionless, The Chat Noir growled then lunged, suddenly he was pulled out of the dimension and he was back in the present,

The fight was over and Chat bounded away without even fist bumping Ladybug, he didn't care about Ladybug right now as absurd as it seemed, who was this knight character? What happened to Chat Noir? Was that him? His mask covered more of his face strangely enough, only revealing the eyes, those cold and dead eyes, were those his? He would get a interrogation session with Plagg tonight, honestly? He didn't feel like it at all. Still though, he was left here with a very complicated puzzle with knowledge as pieces and most of his pieces were missing.

 **Author's Note: very mysterious! Who is this knight character? Is he a peacekeeper, hero or villain? What happened to Chat Noir? All will be revealed!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery Thief

Adrien was busy thinking to himself in his room. I have enough evidence to see if Plagg would help me, I mean there was the dream and then the akuma and they both showed me a similar future, only the Seer's one had audio. That only made him more intrigued, the Shadow Knight's voice was familiar but it was more mature and it seemed to have a certain darkness to it, who's voice was that? This was harder then finding out Ladybug's identity for crying out loud!

His phone then whistled, a new update on the Ladyblog! There was Ladybug and I fighting the Seer, and then he saw Chat Noir get hit, like everyone else he fell motionless, Ladybug seemed concerned and started fighting harder eventually defeating the akuma, Alya tried to get an interview but then I ran away and Ladybug seemed really concerned, though Ladybug said she had time so the interview began.

"What happened to Chat Noir in that battle?" Alya asked,

"No idea, maybe one of those visions was responsible for that panic on his face" Ladybug replied

"Okay, do you have any idea where Hawkmoth's lair is?" Alya asked hopefully,

Ladybug simply shook her head,

"okay finally, is it just Hawkmoth? Or is there other villians you have to contend with?" Alya asked,

Ladybug was pleasantly surprised by her face, knowing her it's because she didn't ask a question relating to our love life, Chat Noir chuckled to himself.

"No from what I can gather all the attacks have been from Hawkmoth" Ladybug replied,

"Okay thank you Ladybug!" Alya said,

"no problem, Bug out!" Ladybug announced as she swung away.

He found Plagg was watching it behind him, with a curious look on his face, "what exactly did you see? Something that was surprisingly not Hawkmoth's power blocked me from your vision, and it must've been powerful I mean to negate a demigod's powers... I have a bad feeling about this" Plagg informed,

"Yeahhhh anyway I'm going to sleep good night don't wake me!" He said in a cheery tone but Plagg had a feeling he was avoiding the question, Because it was only 7:00pm.

Marinette was working on a design or rather she was hopelessly sketching while thinking of Chat Noir, what had happened to him? He seemed to be on high alert when he woke up and he hightailed it (no pun intended) out of there as soon as the akuma was defeated.

"What was wrong with Chat Noir Tikki?" Marinette asked,

"I don't know Marinette, it's unusual behaviour coming from a Chat Noir so I'm using our kwami method of communicating to him to talk to him, so I'll answer questions after I talk with Plagg," Tikki stated,

Marinette nodded and continued thinking while Tikki talked to Plagg, since it was telepathy, she couldn't eavesdrop but at one point Tikki had a shocked look to her face. Then after what seemed like an eternity, she stopped and started talking to Marinette,

"there's only one explanation, we're dealing with someone other then Hawkmoth, because the so called future the Seer was showing might be real and something was blocking Plagg from seeing it, so only Chat Noir's civilian identity could, and according to Plagg he's quite traumatised over it" Tikki answered.

"I'd guess it's got something to do with me passing away so that's probably why, and if it is that's fake" Marinette answered with coolness to her tone, Marinette was not usually stuck up about her behaviour Tikki guessed it just came out, Tikki rolled her eyes.

Chat Noir did not show up to patrol that night, that meant Ladybug had to spend an extra half an hour patrolling Chat Noir's side of the city, the cat was going to get it when he returned! Ladybug got home at 11:00pm that night and went straight to sleep.

Adrien though wasn't so lucky, he had to do a moonlight photoshoot and he had an amateur photographer because his usual one called in sick, so it took an extra hour to finish the shoot, to say that Adrien was annoyed was a understatement, he was furious! He must've been just tired, the guy was new after all. Adrien didn't get to bed until 12:00am before he got to sleep and he went out like a light...

A shadow raced along Paris's rooftops, he was almost silent only with the quiet footsteps on the roof made any noise. He could feel it, the miraculous! How had it been hidden from him so long? He looked in, the child was asleep. Perfect, he snuck into the room and then he snatched the ring and took of in the night, it was almost like nothing had happened. Almost.

 **Author's Note: Cliffie! Who stole the miraculous? What will happen to Adrien? All will be revealed!**

 **On a seperate note thank you to BellaBeau91 and Willow Lark for reviewing and giving me the encouragement to continue this fic! I'm honestly hoping for a 100 views all up. Anyway till then! Have a great week! MiraculousDuels out!**


	3. Chapter 3: All Hail The Shadow Knight!

Adrien had another dream, there was complete darkness around except for two purple eyes looking straight at him, it seemed to look just like a kwami but had a jet black body, that was the same yet different to Plaggs fur, it then spoke "the time has come, he has made a move and we must stop him at all costs," it said,

Adrien found he could speak in this dream so he took that to the full extent, "just who are you? What do you need me for? I'm already Chat Noir!"

"Hmm yes, I suppose answers are in order, my name is Prime, and you are the chosen wielder of darkness, both kinds at that." The newly named kwami answered,

"what do you mean by both kinds? And why can't I just save the world as Chat Noir?" Adrien answered back,

"there are two types of darkness in this world, one is the kind that your friend Plagg uses, it sets forth its destructive prowess, but the other kind... It has unlimited potential, it is as vast as space itself, it is simply darkness. And you will find that you will be unable to use the ring of destruction to save the world because both Plagg and the ring have been stolen." Prime said very seriously,

Adrien was gob smacked, the ring was stolen? He thought in panic, "h-how?! What do you mean he's been stolen, who took him? Hawkmoth? Damn it, how am I going to help my lady now, wait.. I need to wake up now! We could be in grave danger!" Adrien panicked,

"We are not doomed yet though, Adrien there is a way though there is a price. It could either be the best thing that ever happened to you or your worst nightmare, either way this is a big burden to bear and I understand if you decline but there isn't just run of the mill Ladybug and Chat Noir versing Hawkmoth, there is something more sinister here, and you are the only one who can stop it." Prime offered,

Adrien didn't know what to do, it was such a big role... Then he thought of something "what do you mean by it's either the best thing in your life or a nightmare? And why are you asking me, I'd ask Ladybug she's way more prepared for this then I am!" Adrien asked,

"you really think very little of yourself don't you? It's because it doesn't take brains to take the form of my power, but heart, because if your heart isn't big enough, the miraculous itself will consume you, your other half will take control and without guidance by you, he could wreak havoc, now I will not tell you anymore will you accept the miraculous that guards the earrings of the ladybug and ring of the black cat? Will you accept the pendant of order?" Prime asked,

After much consideration Adrien nodded and his world turned black..

Adrien woke to find his ring missing and a strange necklace around his neck it was the ying yang symbol though it was broken apart and there was the kwami he saw in the dream then there was another Adrien sitting on the end of his bed!

"What the, who are you?" Adrien asked to the ghost like figure,

"it's nice to finally meet you... What should I call you? If I call you Adrien it'd get confusing, what do you think?" The spirit asked,

"ummm ok how about you call me Adrien but I give you a different name? Because I can't think of anything?" Adrien offered,

"ok... How about Raven?" He chuckled,

"OK Raven it is!" Adrien cheered, "points for making a badass name up as well!" He said again,

The newly named Raven just laughed,

"OK now down to business, how does the transformation work? Do I shout pendant on? Ummm pendant activate?" Adrien guessed,

"no see your pendant? It's broken apart yet you can put it back together, though when it is combined, Raven and I will disappear and you will transform into a form of darkness and light, in term shadow, if the situation gets dire you can change to your dark form, but you cannot control the dark form so Raven will take over at that point. But there is a light form as well and you are the only one that can use it so Raven can't help you, but you must train before you use it, train and practice, and one more thing in your shadow form you and Raven will combine basically so your personalities will mix so be careful about that as well," Prime answered,

Adrien looked a little confused yet nodded.

By the time Prime had finished explaining Adriens alarm went off and he started getting ready, he looked at his timetable, piano in ten minutes then a photoshoot then school Adrien thought, well let's gets ready! Raven then started tutting while looking at the schedule,

"I still think there is way too much stuff on this, we never get any free time!" Raven cried like a little child,

Adrien simply nodded and laughed at Raven's tone,

"oh and I would tuck that pendant under your shirt, I mean I would be suspicious if I saw a broken pendant on a mini celebrity, wouldn't you?" Raven said again,

Adrien then proceeded to hide the pendant and went off to piano, of course he aced that then he went to the photo shoot, the photographer said he had a bit of a darker look to him but he didn't mind and it proceeded as normal, Adrien then went to go to school then...

"Muhuhuhuhuhua! Hello Paris! I am the Boomburst! And I will make a show so big your ears will just burst!" The villain yelled,

Adrien observed the villain, it just looked like an akuma and looked suspiciously like... XY! That singer who's second to Jagged Stone! (I noticed he hadn't been akumatised yet so why not?)

Ladybug showed up to fight him, he was about to be defeated when he started shaking violently, Ladybug slowly stood back, his eyes turned green and the butterfly symbol around his eyes shattered leaving a green scar where it used to be, "hello Paris! Hahaha... I am Sharpshot! Unfortunately Hawkmoths not here anymore, so I will say something to you instead, watch out! Now that the ring of destruction is mine I will rule the world! Hahahaha!" The villain roared,

Unfortunetly though he was holding the ring then... He dropped it,

"wait no no no!" Sharpshot screamed,

Sadly he caught the ring, "clumsiest villain ever I am" Sharpshot muttered, "Paris, my onslaught will begin in a week, prepare your pathetic defenses for I will shatter them hahahaha!" Sharpshot challenged,

Then the villain fell safely to the ground though no one was controlling him so he simply fainted, Ladybug approached XY then purified the akuma and darted away, the reporters looked shocked, safe to say this was going to be on the news tonight... Adrien thought.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this story has been inactive for so long, stupid school! Anyway I finally updated! The next chapter should be here within one to two days! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Just as Adrien predicted there was an explosion on the media that night from what happened to Chat Noir to who overpowered Hawkmoth to everyone trying to get an interview with Ladybug. The truth was the spotted heroine was confused beyond comparison,

"Tikki that guy Sharpshot, did he seriously take Chat Noir's miraculous? The ring?" Marinette asked,

"I have felt a disturbance but I have to confirm it with Master Fu tomorrow, but we have to stay positive! If we really need to we can call on Master Fu to teach you, the skills of the Ladybug" Tikki said her voice growing worried when she said the last line of the sentence,

Marinette tried to get more answers but Tikki either didn't know or couldn't tell Marinette by oath so she eventually fell asleep continually worrying about Chat Noir...

Marinette went to see Master Fu the next day and Master Fu did indeed confirm that the miraculous was stolen, he didn't know how or why but it was stolen, though to make matters worse he didn't know what happened to Chat Noir either whether he was dead or alive, so she eventually went on a run as Ladybug to take her mind off things, truth is that was a bad idea...

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Over here!" Miss Chamack (Manon's mum) yelled,

Ladybug sighed and turned towards her,

"is what that mysterious villain said true? Is Chat Noir really gone for good? And who is that villain?" She asked,

"I haven't seen him since the seer so it's definitely not a complete lie but I doubt he's gone for good, and I don't know anything about the villain other then that his name is Sharpshot" Ladybug replied,

Miss Chamack nodded "thank you Ladybug!" She said,

Ladybug then swung off.

That night Ladybug was on the news doing the interview and he asked Raven for advice since Prime is always doing something, it's about keeping the darkness in order apparently he says anyway... "Hey Raven do you think I should reveal myself to Ladybug, tell her that I don't know I'm alive?!" Adrien asked,

Raven looked deep in thought, there were certainly pros but there were cons as well, "do what your heart tells you, beware though we may gain Ladybug as an ally but there are two things that could go wrong, one she doesn't believe your Chat Noir and you gain another enemy instead or two we lose our surprise advantage to Sharpshot because he doesn't know we exist yet and Ladybug could accidentally say we exist so I would say no but ultimately it's up to you Adrien" Raven said,

Adrien nodded and eventually decided he would not tell Ladybug. Then he decided to do some training in a abandoned warehouse his sparring partner was Raven as he said he could manifest himself a physical form for a short time but it cost these miraculous some magic, well a lot of magic apparently so they could only hold it for about three minutes before Adrien de transformed. Overall Adrien felt stronger and more confident when he transformed with Raven, it was unlike anything he had done with Chat Noir but when he was sparring with Raven, that confident flair wasn't there. Prime then came out of the miraculous, "come, I have something important to show you, both of you." He said,

Prime projected something out of his eyes then he showed me the three forms, light, shadow and darkness, each were unique in their own way, the shadow form gave access to a sword of a dark grey colour and he had armour with a grey colour but with a golden rim around it, the light form had a golden robe with a staff and it was best for magic obviously, and finally darkness had a red and purple with shades of black armour, it had duel wielding swords with runes on them and they could fire dark magic as well though it wasn't nearly as strong as the light forms magic, he said that the forms didn't have official names so we could name them Adrien and Raven decided on Shadow Knight for the shadow form, Shine Magician for the light form and Rune Warrior for the darkness form though they couldn't use darkness or light yet as they weren't strong enough so they kept practicing with the shadow knight form until midnight then they went home.

The next day Adrien asked Raven again about something he remembered in his dream, "Prime said back in my dream that I'm the guardian of the ring of the black cat and earrings of the ladybug is that true?" Adrien asked,

"yes you keep the miraculouses in order so basically you are the reason Hawkmoth doesn't steal the miraculous when the chosen ones are unprepared but this miraculous didn't awaken until the ring was stolen so no one protected you, also because Hawkmoth can trick one of the heroes when their kwami wasn't there as a result there has been Hawkmoth and Chat Noir vs Ladybug or vice versa" Raven answered.

Adrien was counting the days, Sharpshot said they had a week it had been four days what was going to happen? The military and the police had made a temporary HQ in Paris just for this occasion though Adrien knew they wouldn't stand a chance and he had to be ready for the sake of Ladybug, Paris, his classmates, his father and all the citizens of Paris, Adrien knew he wouldn't give up no matter what Sharpshot or Hawkmoth threw at him he would be ready to take them on!


	5. Chapter 5: Ladybug's New Developments

Adrien was training vigorously, Sharpshot was going to terrorise Paris and he needed to be ready,

He was currently sparring with Raven as he drew his sword out, an aura of light surrounded his blue and yellow blade and he proceeded to strike though Raven dodged it and opened up with a bolt of darkness, Adrien deflected it then chanted, "sword separate!"

The sword split into duel wielding swords he then proceeded to deal a fast flurry of swings along with some techniques he learned in fencing, Adrien then proceeded to finish it and win the duel Raven drew one of his own swords and deflected it, Adrien then remembered while he was doing this, it was for Ladybug and Paris, he then proceeded to clash again which much more skill and precision and defeated him, his eyes glowed a bright blue for a second before vanishing without a trace.

After that Adrien had lunch, he glanced over at Raven, he seemed a bit depressed, maybe it was because of the increased amount of training? Adrien decided to approach him and ask,

"what's wrong Raven? You seem a bit down in the dumps," Adrien noted,

"oh, Adrien!" He jumped startled, "no it's nothing just some personal issues I shouldn't be thinking about, anyway do you wanna take a break? Even spirits inside the heads of teenage boys can get winded!"

Adrien chuckled and nodded they then proceeded to go home, he looked at the news quickly, Ladybug was fighting an akuma now?! It was 1 in the morning and Sharpshot's "invasion" was today! Sometime.

After the akuma battle Tikki told Marinette to go straight to Master Fu's place, she obeyed though a bit confused and started walking there. She arrived and entered the building, Master Fu was standing in the middle of the room, "come Ladybug there is not much time," he said with a wise undertone,

Marinette followed and she was lead in a room or more specifically a decent sized basement about the size of someone's average backyard, Master Fu looked at Ladybug, "it is time to teach you the skills of the true Ladybug" he stated with a grim voice.

School was called off today because of Sharpshot's threat, things were eerie, the streets were empty, cops and military surrounded the city but they would be obliterated both Adrien and Marinette knew that.

In a dark secluded warehouse a familiar yet evil figure approached a mysterious man cloaked in darkness, "are they ready Sharpshot?" The dark figure asked,

"yes my lord, they are ready" Sharphot replied with a sadistic smile, "they won't know what hit them."

"Perfect, now Plagg claws out!" The villain announced,

"you'll never beat Ladybug you bast-" Plagg threatened but was interrupted by the transformation.

Black and dark purple leather covered the man from head to toe and the baton Chat Noir was known for was coated with sleek yet deadly blades, and with that he simply vanished into thin air...

Adrien was reading an ancient tome created by Prime himself, it foretold of great powers coming with the pendant of order, he was most interested in Shine Magician's chapter but it was very brief and it required a lot of soul energy for it to effectively do anything, he shut the book with a grunt, Raven appeared alongside him but simply said nothing and disappeared. However Adrien did notice him and he got an idea, "let's try and transform into Shadow Knight, I just want to know the feel of it before we go rush off blindly into battle" Adrien asked with a bit of a frustrated tone,

Raven nodded, Adrien put his pendant together and the transformation began, it was slightly draining but he was managing it, he eyes glowed a bright light blue colour once again before getting extinguished by Raven's form entering his body, Adrien emerged in his shadow armour, his face was covered with a dull grey faceplate, barring his eyes which were a bit more of a brighter grey with a tinge of green he drew his sword out and felt the energy of the shadows coursing through his veins making him both stronger and faster.

whoa, Adrien thought,

"impressive is it not?" A voice echoed throughout his mind,

"huh, what the, Raven?!" Adrien thought back

"I am communicating with you through the use of telepathy, your sword is both your attack weapon and defensive shield, it can generate magic but only for a short amount of time, oh and if the situation gets dire I can take control and attempt to turn the tides of the battle, though Prime tells me I'm a bit harsh on my enemies, I can't imagine why, I mean I only sent a few million soldiers straight to hell and taken the souls of some possessed enemies but it's not that bad is it?" Raven asked

"I'll choose not to comment on that" Adrien stated confused with why a nice guy like Raven would do that,

And with that he turned invisible and lept into the outside world.

Marinette was exhausted, all day Master Fu had been relentlessly training her in both physical and magical attacks, if she was honest she wouldn't have guessed that the Ladybug earrings held so much secrets, Lucky Essence, Powers to create solid matter out of thin air, an ability to gain retractable wings that glide across the sky and enhanced vision which Fu said could point out all the hidden secrets in the world if you know where to look.

She was currently doing a quick patrol around Paris trying not to think of Chat. She landed on a tin roof with a cold thud, she looked around and tried to use her "spotted vision" as Tikki called it, then surprisingly she saw someone run by with a grey aura, it looked like a knight, that looked like Chat Noir... Nope she was losing it, she raced back to Fu's base to ask Tikki about this occurrence and hopefully she wasn't insane.

Adrien had finally seen Ladybug again, she had a stronger presence around her and honestly looked a bit winded and she as beautiful as the stars above and as bright as the moon. But he had seen her! He tried desperately to not let Raven notice this but he was bawking with laughter at how hard Adrien had fallen for her and just how pathetic he was about it, it was him who maintained the cool face and kept running but Adrien would've probably just stood there gawking, yup this was one hell of a day, Raven decided.

At exactly 12:00pm the attack begun all sorts of gargantuan monsters erupting from the very bowels of the earth and leading them was Sharpshot, laughing maniacally while at it. "Go my minions and lay siege to their pathetic city!" He was commanding,

Ladybug fought back using all of her newfound powers and to be honest it did stumble Sharpshot quite a bit, they clashed head to head and the battle for Paris continued."

Back at Master Fu's abode he was simply watching the battle when someone broke in with a certain leather outfit "give up the stones Fu, they belong to me!" He roared as he knocked Fu to the wall, "so will you surrender them, because we both know one more direct attack or one cataclysm later and you're as good as dead Fu." He spoke again with a icy voice,

"not on my watch pal" a mysterious grey figure announced, "Chat Noir" looked at the interrupter, cold and hard eyes glared into his soul with battle armour made from the shadows themselves to back them up, "well what are you waiting for? Let's dance" Shadow Knight announced.

 **Author's Note: And that's a wrap! Chapter 5 of The Rise of the Shadow Knight is now up! I'm also thinking of making some more one-shots in the future, I've gotten a few ideas but I tend to find the more unique the idea the better it will ultimately be so yeah, be expecting more from the future! Now MiraculousDuels out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadows Arise

A sword clashed with a baton,

the fighting was fierce and chaotic as Shadow Knight and Chat Noir engaged in battle, it was a constant tug of war, "that's it wise guy you asked for it, Cataclysm!" Chat Noir roared,

Shadow Knight dodged with precision and held out a leg, unfortunately for Chat Noir he tripped over said leg although he tried to reach for it with his cataclysm, the mysterious figure had already pulled away resulting in him disintergrating the carpet, and they locked into a staring contest, cool grey clashed with demonic purple and then the silence was broken, "just who the hell are you?!" Chat Noir demanded,

"Shadow Knight" Adrien said coolly,

"well mr knight just who is your kwami? I have never seen your form before, and where is your miraculous located exactly?" Chat Noir asked,

"That's classified information, now let's finish this!" Adrien said once again,

with a few well placed swings plus the surprise attack Chat Noir fell,

"surrender worm" Shadow Knight threatened as he pointed the sword,

"Never! I will return!" He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke,

"damn" Adrien muttered,

He looked at Fu who had a curious expression, nodded once and left.

Adrien was running toward Ladybug who was fighting a flying super villain with some sort of green laser bow,

a part of the yin on the pendant was not glowing though,

"Raven, explanation please?" He communicated through his mind,

"it means you are going to run out of soul energy soon, if you did I'd have to transform into the dark form but I'm not ready for that so try to finish this fight up quickly."

Adrien nodded and decided to just stand back and watch the battle he'd intervene in five minutes because of the transformation's soul energy running out,

They fought for a good two minutes then Sharpshot got the upper hand and hit Ladybug with his bow and Ladybug froze on contact,

"any last words?" He announced as he switched the little snowflake on the bow to a skull symbol,

unfortunately Ladybug couldn't talk because of the spell,

"oh well" Sharpshot said as he fired the arrow,

"not on my watch!" Shadow Knight announced as he blocked the arrow with his sword,

"and who might you be?" Sharpshot said curious yet annoyed at the same time,

"Shadow Knight at your service" he said with a smirk,

Shadow Knight charged at him with his sword and started attacking, unfortunately for Sharpshot bows only are effective when used when your opponent can't hit you but Shadow Knight kept striking and striking,

"grr one of these days you'll be sorry you stupid medieval freak!" Sharpshot threatened as he disappeared in green smoke instead of black smoke like Chat Noir did,

Sharpshot's spell eventually wore off but by the time Ladybug could move again her saviour was gone, but unfortunately for Adrien she saw the whole fight albeit while frozen,

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug announced,

She got a piece of paper which read "prepare yourself" on it,

Ladybug shrugged and called once again, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The whole city of Paris returned to normal but Ladybug had bigger problems like this Shadow Knight character, she decided to ask Master Fu, then realisation dawned on her "he was completely unguarded, shit!" Ladybug screamed and raced to Fu's, as discreetly as possible of course.

Ladybug burst through the door and there was wreckage everywhere, "Master Fu! Where are you?!" Ladybug called,

"Right here Ladybug" Fu said,

"oh thank goodness you're alright!" Ladybug sighed in relief, then she straightened up, "um could I talk to you for a second?" She asked again,

Fu nodded and Ladybug continued,

"there was this guy that saved me today against Sharpshot, he seemed kinda dark yet sarcastic I think his name is Shadow Knight who is he?" Ladybug asked,

"I don't know, he also appeared to me while fighting an imposter Chat Noir although I am worried for our Chat Noir, because the imposter that demanded the miraculous also possessed the ring so it must not be in good Chat Noir's hands any longer" Fu concluded, (does this bit confuse you? I know it confuses me)

"oh no, what are we going to do now? It's two against one, possibly three against one!" Ladybug stressed,

"do not fret Ladybug I am positive this Shadow Knight character is on our side, we just need to learn about who he is and why he's here" Fu spoke,

Ladybug nodded and thanked Fu then her earrings beeped, she then thanked her luck that didn't happen in the middle of the battle and swung away.

Adrien landed and looked at the time "4:03pm" his phone read, great I missed school, father's going to be pissed oh wait I got fencing ruuuuuuun! He thought,

luckily he got there on time and they started the lesson, ever since he became Shadow Knight he had been using a sword a lot more so he swiftly proceeded to completely humiliate his teacher.

1 HOUR LATER

Safe to say Armand (fencing teacher) was shocked he had been completely outclassed again and again when they duelled, where did he get the dedication to practice?

"You've been practicing" he said,

"Yup I started developing new strategies along with what you taught me" Adrien half-lied,

"class dismissed I have nothing more I can teach you" he said with a proud smile,

Adrien was shocked, there were pros for being a sword swinging superhero after all, he thought,

Adrien then proceeded to the abandoned warehouse to start training considering dinner doesn't start till a few hours, he called Natalie and after much persuasion not to bring his bodyguard cough gorilla cough he got the all good and proceeded,

Adrien and Raven trained like usual though Adrien's eyes didn't glow blue this time, not that anyone noticed,

That night Ladybug went to patrol. Alone. Without Chat Noir, Ladybug sighed and kept going using her spotted vision to make it see easier in the darkness then a figure zipped by and thinking it was an akuma Ladybug followed, then attacked it by lassoing its legs with her yoyo.

After training Adrien decided to transform and run around for a bit and enjoy the sights, then due to his famous bad luck which is somehow still there, his leg was caught by something and he was pulled backwards, he acted fast and drew his sword and cut the string, he looked at the perpetrator, he was surprised to find Ladybug,

She looked at the figure she had caught, she was surprised to find Shadow Knight,

They locked eyes and something happened inside Adrien, his eyes turned blue and he saw a pink aura around Ladybug, not wanting to question it while staring, he did the only thing he could think of in this situation, run so he did and eventually after she shook out of her shock he was gone.

Ladybug was beyond confused and slightly mad at the occurrence, just who the hell is he?! She thought, although he did look hot, she thought blushing, wait no! I love Adrien! No I love wait argggggggghhhhhh! She thought really confused,

Raven would you mind explaining what that was with the whole pink aura thing? Adrien asked telepathically,

you're going to have to ask Prime, that was a ability from light energy and unfortunately I specialise in darkness, just sit tight I'll call him if I can, he then disappeared after saying that,

Prime came out of seemingly nothing and explained, what you saw was her aura using your aura vision, the colour depends on a emotion she's feeling, for example blue is content, green is happiness, red is anger, purple is depression, dark blue is sadness and pink is romance for example a crush." Prime explained, "now that the information is out I must go, you know keep light and darkness in order oh and congratulations on learning that ability" he then disappeared,

has stopped working, would you like to reboot? Raven did just that by punching him in the back, HARD,

Though he didn't feel it because he was cheering, Ladybug has a crush on me this is great! He thought he then looked at Raven who was forming something in his hand, he then proceeded to give them to Adrien,

"I noticed when you use that ability your eyes turn blue and that would raise suspicion so this makes it so your eyes are always green in civilian form, and they stay on as long as you have moisture on your eyes so basically they can't fall out and they won't be very obvious" Raven stated,

Adrien took them and put them on and he was surprised, he couldn't even feel them! He muttered a thanks before proceeding to go to his house while still feeling giddy about the new information about Ladybug, The future looked bright for him!

 **Author's Note: Another chapter done! Now I have a question for you guys, Do you think Adrien should reveal his identity to Ladybug/Marinette? Reply in reviews! A for yes and B for no!**

 **On a seperate note I just loved the Miraculous Ladybug: Christmas Special! What was your favourite song in it? I liked Chat Noir's "Alone like a cat in the night" song, it was so badass in my opinion! Lastly I've been thinking of my ideas in the story and the actual story and thought that when Adrien unlocks the light and dark forms having "Shine Magician" and "Rune Warrior" will be too complicated so I'll probably change them to just "Shadow Knight: Light Form" and "Shadow Knight: Dark Form" although they will have different special abilities so they won't have Time Shatter.**

 **Anyway merry VERY VERY VERY VERY late Christmas! MiraculousDuels out!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ultimate Akuma

After arriving at the mansion Adrien went straight to sleep... Or so he wished, as around one or two o clock in the morning he was awoken by his aura. Adrien turned on his aura vision to see what was going on, he sensed a dangerous aura and looked for his father to see where he was... The he realised the strange presence and Gabriel were the same! And he was walking somewhere. Adrien was very suspicious and followed Gabriel in an old yet secured room. He stealthfully stalked Gabriel like a cat upstairs to a hidden room he never even knew existed. The room was dark and had an evil feel to it suddenly Gabriel's voice rang out throughout the room,

"Nooroo, Transform Me!" Gabriel announced as his designer glasses fell to the floor in a heap and Gabriel became the man that Adrien openly despised, Hawkmoth. "Don't bother hiding Adrien, you are powerless without your miraculous and you were a fool to come in here my traitorous son." The man cloaked in darkness chuckled then he pointed his staff at Adrien, "any last words?" Hawkmoth asked,

Adrien was baffled he knew his past identity and that Hawkmoth was his father of all people. He's going be in for a big surprise, because I'm not going down easy, Adrien thought. "Well you see I'm not exactly powerless, even without the ring I have a power of a different sort Hawkmoth," Adrien said as he clipped his necklace together "battle stance Raven!" Adrien called.

The familiar coolness of the metallic grey suit fell upon his skin and his face was covered in a faceplate with a storming cloak behind him. Adrien took advantage of Hawkmoth's stunned silence and attacked him with his sword, Hawkmoth stumbled as he deflected it and Adrien struck again and again,

 _"So your father is the illusive Hawkmoth heh? Can't say I'm all that surprised," Raven communicated telepathically,_

 _"what do you mean by that? Did you know this whole time?" Adrian answered as he kept fighting,_

 _"Not exactly, it could've been just a coincidence that they both have the same voice and face and Gabriel is an absent father while Hawkmoth pledges multiple attacks a week, coincidence now though? I think not." Raven explained,_

Adrien took advantage in the super villain's shoulder that he wasn't protecting and struck it,

"ARRRGH! God damn it that hurt!" He screamed in pain, he looked at Adrien with murderous intent in his eyes "Just who the hell are you?!" Hawkmoth's demanded limping,

"Shadow Knight" Adrien answered, "now time for answers Hawkmoth" he spat the name as if it were poison on his tongue "I have a feeling that you are somehow behind all of this madness, from Sharpshot to the ring being stolen whether it be directly or indirectly, I may not of exactly loved you before but now I downright hate you, from the fact you constantly try to kill Ladybug and I, to your stupid and petty attacks ruining our lives! So if you don't answer... Well let's just say your body will be relieved off its head so start talking scum" 

"Okay okay! I'll talk... I was working on my best project, the ultimate akuma. I picked one of my emotionally weaker employees and made their life miserable, I constantly put stress and worry on him so that I could prepare him. I finally decided to try out my plan but when I akumatised him... Something took over, a human or demon I don't know, it told me I was weak and pathetic bringing dirt to evil's name and he said that Paris is his and he's not going to hesitate to banish Ladybug and Chat Noir to the deepest and darkest point in hell but when he left he said 'no stupid hero will beat me this time, I will have dominance' and he left here" Hawkmoth said, "I thought by killing the boy that was Chat Noir I could prove that I was the better villian so I tried to lure you to my lair to kill you but as you saw that backfired greatly, is that pendant a miraculous?" Hawkmoth's asked,

"I am not obligated to tell you" he said, "but thanks to your information I will spare your life though if you tell anyone about this encounter, I will announce to the world that you are Hawkmoth and unlike you..." He said as he fired something out of his eyes that showed Gabriel transforming, "I have evidence." He said as he walked back to his room.

 _"Smooth" Raven said,_

 _"I know" Adrien said smug,_

Adrien went back to sleep knowing that he was protected by the pendant.

Marinette was fidgeting in her bed, everything was just happening so fast, she was confused and demanded answers. Tikki had told the guardian about the boy she saw and he came up with nothing, though everyone was talking about 'the mysterious hero that saved Ladybug.' somehow Alya had recorded the entire Sharpshot v Ladybug fight. She also was worrying about Chat Noir, what if he was dead? What if he has been kidnapped and is being tortured? She eventually fell asleep on those thoughts.

Adrien and Marinette both went to school the next day and learnt some interesting things...

"today class, Ancient Chinese History!" Miss Bustier said cheerfully as most of the students groaned,

"let me start with a story, long ago in ancient times there were many great evils but most were stopped by the legendary guardians who's names have been forgotten over the ages. However there was one particular evil that was filled with so much hatred and deceit that not even the guardians could stop and they were slaughtred, he ruled for many years enslaving the local townsfolk and often starving them, but then a mysterious wanderer appeared and challenged the dark overlord, the dark lord laughed and claimed his defeat was impossible but the wanderer pushed on the challenge. So they fought and after a long and hard battle when the mysterious hero was about to win, the overlord surrounded him with his minions saying that he was to powerful to live and should die, but the wanderer wasn't fazed and pulled out the ultimate weapon, The Aura Crystal and used it to transform into something so mighty that his enemies would fall to his feet at an instant, he was called... The Guardian of the Halo, he used his majestic power to bring absolute devastion to the dark empire and saved China and possibly the world. But when the people went to thank him he was gone. The end!" The teacher said once again, "now questions," she smiled,

"where is the crystal today?" Max asked,

"legends say it was shattred to pieces when the guardian used it, the pieces were never recovered" Miss Bustier said, "now if there are no more questions here's some work to do from that story!" she said cheerfully, this time everyone groaned...

When Marinette transformed that night she saw a message, is Chat Noir back in business?! She thought hopefully, but alas it was not her knight in shining leather, rather an unknown number, it read,

Ladybug, meet me at the Eiffel Tower tonight. I know who's behind Sharpshot and your friend Chat Noir's disappearence.

-Shadow Knight.

Ladybug was thinking, she could learn more about this Shadow Knight character and learn who she's facing? It was a win win situation! She looked at the clock, 9:34pm it read. She had plenty of time.

Shadow Knight peered at Ladybug from the shadows (Chat Noir stalks Ladybug, Marinette stalks Adrien... Am I the only one who thinks their relationship is really complicated!?) and was thankful that she decided to come but was more taken by her beauty then ever, he was dieing to go out there and crack a pun with her... He missed the good old days, back when there was just dumb Hawkmoth vs lovestruck Chat Noir and inexperienced Ladybug.

Shadow Knight devised a plan in his head,

 _"hmm daring to say the least Adrien" Raven spoke throughout his mind,_

 _"well I have to get Plagg back, he was my best friend... Not saying that you're horrible though! In fact you're great! You're an aweso-" Adrien was ranting but Raven interrupted him,_

 _"Just stop Adrien, I know for a fact that you and Plagg were closer then brothers so you have every right to say he's your best friend,"_

 _"Thanks, now let's start putting this plan in motion!" Adrien cheered,_

Adrien jumped away with Ladybug none the wiser.

A few hours later Ladybug and Shadow Knight met on the Eiffel Tower on midnight and Adrin started talking first,

"for starters I might as well say it was your enemy Hawkmoth that started this whole mess. He tried to create the ultimate akuma and it failed when something possessed the akuma, the akuma victim has since vanished into thin air though I have reason to believe that the akuma victim is the same person that took your friend Chat Noir's ring of destruction. Now any questions?"

"Two. Number one is where did you get this information from? And two just who are you and what are your motives here in Paris?" Ladybug asked,

"well answer one came from, the finding and interrogation of Hawkmoth, I eventually blackmailed him in the end when he found out that I knew his identity, now two is harder. Really I'm just the wanderer that's willing to help and plus your friend Chat Noir was a close friend of mine as well in civilian form" Shadow Knight answered half-lieing,

Ladybug was pretty shocked at what she just heard, she was about to say something else when Shadow Knight spoke,

"I should be going now it was nice meeting you Ladybug" Shadow Knight said with a smile, and with that he was gone.

Well he sure is mysterious, especially about that Chat Noir part of the conversation, Ladybug thought, but he's still hot. Ladbug finished with a lovesick smile, but then she realised what she thought and facepalmed and decided to leap back home. Little did she know Adrien was still around the corner and he saw that pink aura again...

Adrien was woken by explosions and decided to check it out and saw Sharpshot was attacking. Again.

Adrien was about to leap into action but then he saw a figure throw himself at Sharpshot and they started fighting and Adrien realised just who was figting Sharpshot, an akuma!? Adrien thought, then he noticed Ladybug coming, "so is Hawkmoth good now? Because I'm confused." Adrien said,

"agreed" Ladybug said, "though I'm helping him out for the time being" she said again and leaped off,

Adrien jumped into the fight as well unaware on what it would bring...

 **Author's Note: That's another chapter done! I still have no idea on how long exactly this story is going to be with the all the unplanned details, now I have planned a sequel but I'm focusing on this story for now, Also if you like my stories please leave a review or favourite, that would be AWESOME!**

 **Also thanks to BellaBeau91 for the suggestion, I plan to make the reveal a bit later in the story as Ladybug's crush for Shadow Knight has to develop lol.**

 **Now of course I have to do the usual sign off! MiraculousDuels out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Light and Darkness Awoken

_Adrien discovered something in that battle, Sharpshot could create these humanoid shadow creatures that while easy to exterminate, the numbers were overwhelming. Adrien fought through them with Raven's powers but it didn't help that Sharpshot was vanishing and reappearing to ambush him. Though he had Ladybug and surprisingly Hawkmoth by his side, this battle would be the biggest yet…_

A green arrow whizzed by Adrien's cheek, causing blood to come out of the wound. Adrien growled, Sharpshot was fighting with everything he had this time, the minions were devastating Paris and Sharpshot himself was constantly shooting either him or his allies with his arrows of death, which by the name stated were extremely painful. He looked over to Ladybug, she had two minutes left before she reverted to her civilian identity and the akuma was tiring and was starting to become weaker. Things were looking bleak for the superhero side and they were currently looking bleaker.

A shadow jumped out of the army at Adrien, but he reacted and sliced it in half with his magical sword, he called to Ladybug, "any suggestions bug?!" Adrien screamed over the noises of war and fighting,

Just as Ladybug was about to respond, her earrings alerted that only one minute remained and then thoughts started whirling around her head in a frenzied panic, shit I gotta go, she thought, while fear was starting to churn in her gut.

Adrien realised what she was thinking due to her aura radiating fear and guilt, he simply nodded his head and said, "go! Hawkmoth and I can handle this!" Adrien said in disguised fear that Ladybug failed to notice. After Ladybug left the akuma was mobbed by the shadows and then it got flung across Paris. Adrien sighed, Ladybug is gone to recharge and Hawkmoth's out of action, how am I going to win this fight? He thought.

Suddenly the minions disappeared and Sharpshot appeared in front of Adrien and smirked, "it's time for our rematch kid!" Sharpshot chuckled condescendingly as he lunged for Adrien,

Adrien sidestepped and his sword glowed, "I accept your challenge!" Adrien roared as he counterattacked, Sharpshot blocked with his bow. Adrien smirked, no bow could survive his blade, but as the smoke cleared, Adrien was sorely mistaken as Sharpshot was holding his green and black bow that was still intact.

"how?" Adrien asked in astonishment,

"magic" Sharpshot smirked, "the only thing possible that can destroy my bow is Chat Noir's cataclysm, but that power is in my masters' hands so if you subtract that from the equation, my bow is invincible, though look at the bright side so is your sword" Sharpshot chuckled cruelly.

Adrien attacked again and the battle kept raging with neither sides giving an inch, though sooner rather than later a resounding beep went through his pendant and unfortunately for Adrien, Sharpshot noticed that little beep.

"so your powers work like Ladybug and Chat Noir's, interesting" Sharpshot observed then a look of realisation dawned upon his face, "you're finished you little pest" he said in a growling yet a relieved voice.

He fired a green beam at Adrien which it hit, "now allow me to tell you what this beam does before your powers fade and your identity is revealed to the whole of Paris and the world. This beam will sap the energy needed for your transformation so your little pendant will run out of power a lot sooner. Speaking of which you only got thirty seconds left, any last words to the camera before your identity is revealed in a shameful manner?" Sharpshot chuckled,

Adrien felt like there was a war within himself, for the first time ever, he was not connected with Raven. While Raven was confident and he believed in himself, Adrien was scared and yet he wanted to make a difference. Adrien was feeling light-headed though he heard Raven through his telepathy, "don't lose focus Adrien, we can do this!"

Adrien nodded his head, while he still felt nauseous he focused his energy on the beam trying to shake it off and eventually the beam was pulled off, but something went wrong. He had a massive migraine and it seemed like he was floating from where he stood… Wait, where am I? Adrien thought.

Adrien looked around, he was transparent but he was slowly becoming solid. He had his pendant but only the white side, yet Raven was still transformed in his fully solid body, fighting Sharpshot once again in a battle to the death. Also Raven didn't seem to realise he was missing. Strange, he thought. Adrien decided he would let Raven fight this battle as he couldn't do much without Raven, he proceeded to walk away now fully solid.

Soon afterwards an explosion rocked a local park and Adrien decided to check it out. It had been ten minutes since Adrien became a clone of himself and left the battle to wander until the fight was done. The air became unusually misty and a chilly breeze went through the air as the temperature plummeted. Then suddenly he felt something ice cold on the back of his neck before he passed out.

Raven wasn't faring much better, Sharpshot had tried to hit Raven with his draining beam but he wasn't affected whenever he tried for some reason. So Sharpshot had just decided to try and overpower him therefore Raven was getting peeved because he was losing.

Adrien awoke… Somewhere, he looked around and discovered he was in a cage but the cage was freaking freezing! Adrien could hear faint sounds, it sounded like clanging! Someone was fighting out there, Adrien peeked between the bars of the cage and saw Ladybug and a mysterious female duking it out. A loud plunk noise resounded throughout the area and Adrien looked to see what happened. Ladybug was down for the count, Adrien's heart went cold and numb (no pun intended) and he was getting really peeved at whoever hurt Ladybug.

Raven could start to feel powers swirling within him. He had been fighting Sharpshot for a full hour! He was enraged now and Sharpshot was about to feel the full wrath of Raven!

Adrien was breathing fast and emotions were going around in a frenzy in his heart. Anger, sadness, determination and courage were all binding together and whoever this girl thought she was, she would feel the wrath of Adrien!

Raven started to back off from the evil archer and he was getting ready. Sharpshot fired at him yet a dark aura blocked it. Sharpshot was confused, was Raven going easy for the whole time?

"it's all over you deranged archer, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Now it's time to DIE!" Raven roared in anger and frustration.

Adrien could feel a warm energy radiating from his pendant and then he grasped it and a blue and yellow energy imploded sending the cage to who knows where. Adrien was genuinely angry, it's time to avenge Ladybug! Adrien thought as a light aura surrounded him.

Raven used the flowing darkness around him, grasped it and all the light around them simply disappeared, then a new armour surrounded him, Shadow Knight: Dark Form had been awoken.

Adrien used the invigorating light around him, grasped it and all the darkness around him was dispelled, then a new armour surrounded him, Shadow Knight: Light Form had been awoken.

(hmm should I end it here? Nah you guys are too awesome! I'll do a bit more)

Raven charged and completely overpowered Sharpshot. Sharpshot fought back but eventually…

"I surrender! You win Shadow Knight, just no more p-pain" Sharpshot conceded as he collapsed.

Adrien went invisible and snuck up to the Ice Queen, who was ordering around all these little snowmen and snow pixies and called out,

"Blazing Inferno!"

A pillar of fire went up from the position Adrien was in and the whole base was melted (it's made out of snow and ice.) The unidentified Ice Queen passed out and most of her minions were burned to a crisp. Adrien took Ladybug and the Ice Queen's unconscious bodies and flew out of there.

Once Adrien got to the ground he sapped all the Ice Queen's powers using his new abilities and carried Ladybug away to find a safe place.

Raven ended up doing the same to Sharpshot, so the tyranny of Sharpshot had been ended by one grumpy superhero.

"heh heh, we did a good job didn't we Adrien?" Raven asked chuckling, but then he came to a conclusion that should've been solved ages ago, "Adrien? Adrien?! This isn't funny! Where the hell are you?!" Raven ran off in a panicked state, because he realised he was slowly disappearing.

So began Raven's quest to find Adrien before he was erased from existence…

 **Author's Note: Done and dusted! The Rise of the Shadow Knight chapter 8 is up! Anyway I was re-reading this chapter for editing when I realised a lot of things in this chapter are unexplained so I'll go through them now.**

 **1: The Ice Queen's role and purpose will be explained next chapter, if not the chapter after that.**

 **2: When I was developing Raven's character, I forgot to mention that while Raven has a heart of gold, he is really impatient and he also hates losing to anyone except Adrien (because Adrien's ying and Raven's yang.)**

 **3: The reason why Raven's fading is because, as he is a spirit he can't live without Adrien's solid body so he kinda just floats away if they're seperated.**

 **So how are you guys going? My month has been terrible! This evil thing called a maths exam came out from who knows where and I had to study for it! I hope you guys had a better month than I did lol.**

 **On another note ZAG Heroes really threw a curveball when they announced Ladybug in New York City. I don't think anyone could've predicted that! Although the release is ages away! Better start counting.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys have a good time reading this, MiraculousDuels out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Raven's Corruption Part 1

Fear. For the first time in his life Raven was feeling fear, he was dying and he could feel it. His powers of darkness were being lost to the world around him. He only had darkness which wasn't enough to sustain him. He needed light, which unfortunately for him was Adrien's powers, not his. He looked around the park he was in, this is where he was going to die, he could feel it. He then passed out in the middle of the clearing, hoping that Adrien could come in time.

Adrien was flying... Yet he felt too light, like there was nothing to weigh him down. This was bad, he actually felt like a helium balloon. He dropped Ladybug on the top of the Eiffel Tower and flew to find his dark counterpart. He jumped off the tower and he started flying upwards without his consent. He willed himself to go down and thankfully succeeded in doing so. He flew to the park where he lost Raven and hoped that Raven would be there.

He landed on the park grounds and he started levitating, he darted his head around frantically while continuing to fly to all the places he had been. But suddenly he felt a pulse of darkness within him and he lowered to the ground slightly, he also heard a weak voice in his head, possibly through telepathy, "help, please someone,"

Adrien was sure it was Raven and looked to where he heard the voice from, there was nothing there but he decided t head in that direction. Ten minutes later Adrien had to hold onto trees to make sure he wouldn't fly away and then he saw it, an area of darkness. he 'swum' in the air to the darkness and the minute he touched it, he fell down on his butt, owwww Adrien thought,

"Raven, RAVEN! Can you hear me?!" Adrien (in Shadow Knight: Light Form) yelled over the roaring darkness,

"Raven? Who is this Raven? My name is Zadicus and I am going to destroy you!" Raven now named Zadicus chuckled like a cliche villain,

what's gotten into Raven? Adrien panicked, I need to cleanse him but how? I wonder if I can talk to Prime, "PRIME! Can you hear me!" Adrien echoed through his telepathy,

Adrien waited while dodging Zadicus' blasts. Nothing came, looks like I'm all alone Adrien thought, that's fine looks like I'm going to get my game on! (a cookie and a pat on the back for whoever can get that reference) "Chaos Illumination!" Adrien tried,

The park was lit up with a luminous yet blinding glow though Zadicus didn't seem to be affected by the flash of light, he smirked and charged a ball of darkness and shot it up in the white clouds, though they didn't stay white for long as they turned a dangerous black and lightning of the same colour but with a purple outline rained from the sky, Adrien went on the ground thinking he could avoid it but to no avail, as when the lightning struck the ground near him he got a nasty shock (pun intended, I HAVE NO REGRETS!) Looks like standing on the ground is out of the option as well, just great. How do I defeat this guy?! Raven I don't know how to defeat this guy, I know it isn't you but you're not here with me! First Plagg goes and now you... I'm going to kick this guys arse so hard, his butt will be broken! No, that's terrible Ladybug would either laugh so hard or sigh in frustration so hard... Wait a minute, Ladybug! If I can get Ladybug to help me out with this guy, he'll get beaten surely! I just need to keep him distracted for roughly ten minutes... I got it! I'll create an illusion that looks like me and Zadicus won't know any better!

"hey tough guy! Your attitude isn't too punny!" Adrien punned,

Zadicus growled as Adrien kept talking, "hey buddy, look over there!" Adrien said as he conjured some darkness that Zadicus couldn't see through by putting invisible light in it. Zadicus looked and saw darkness yet he couldn't see through it like he usually could, "what?" Zadicus muttered,

"you can't see what I'm looking at because you don't have knight vision!" Adrien joked but then he lost himself to laughter.

This infuriated Zadicus to no end and he decided to do what he did best. Attacking, and he was pretty darn good at it, but unfortunately for him Adrien was better at dodging and the fight went on...

Meanwhile Adrien watched himself pun and dodge, he silently applauded himself for his awesome puns to aggravate the akuma, it was nice to show off his Chat side once in a while, he smiled to himself and bounded away.

Adrien looked at himself, he wasn't feeling floaty. Some of Raven's darkness must've stayed with him somehow, Adrien leaped up the Eiffel Tower and landed on the top and was faced with a terrible revelation: Ladybug was gone.

 **Author's Note: Heeeey Guys! The Rise of the Shadow Knight chapter 9 is up! Thanks to you guys and your continued support, and my free time at school lately, I've been able to update a little more often :p, it probably won't last though. One more thing is that this story will probably 10-20 chapters, we're starting to get to the real plot now, woo hoo!**

 **I will admit I've been slacking on this fanfic lately because of my new fanfic The Child of Aura! I'm really excited on where that one will go, keep updated guys and gals.**

 **Now how have you guys been? School as I said before is starting to calm down and I've had more time! I was reading my past fanfics one of my first stories Before It All Began, was so freaking cheesy! I couldn't believe that I wrote it. Another thought is now I'm thinking of re-writing one of more popular one-shots The Super Ladybloggers! But I gotta deal with this story and The Child of Aura sooo maybe not today.**

 **Anyway I've done enough ranting! While STILL waiting for Miraculous Ladybug season two, MiraculousDuels out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Raven's Corruption Part 2

No no no no! Adrien thought, she's gone! I don't know Ladybug's identity so I can't contact her, what am I going to do? I need to find her! My illusion will be destroyed eventually… I need a lightbulb moment, come on world! Give me an idea, please…

Maybe I'll get an idea if I fly around. Plagg would probably be telling me how bad of an idea this, heh heh. Than something interrupted his thoughts, "beep beep!" His amulet sounded. Well I'll have to hurry up then, won't I? Adrien thought in humour, while he was preparing to leave, a rush of fear went through Adrien, maybe I should Ladybug deal with this but… No! I will not let fear consume me! no more scared and timid Adrien, I will break through this! I'll show the world! He vowed in strength and leaped off at speeds unreached by him before.

Adrien dodged cars and buildings with speed determined to find Ladybug, he zoomed past the TV Studio and finally had his wished-for lightbulb moment though, this idea is a bit crazy… Oh whatever I love living on the edge! He thought as he bounded in the prestigious building.

"hello? Hello?!" Adrien sounded throughout the building but unfortunately for Adrien his amulet beeped again, Nadja Chamack came to the desk

"how can I help y- "but then she stopped when she saw Adrien,

"are you a superhero? You look like that mysterious hero but you're different in colour and your outfit, wait are you ANOTHER hero?" She asked shocked,

"nope same mysterious hero, different form. Now can I please use the film room? I need a message to be delivered to Paris" Adrien chuckled but then his voice took a more serious tone,

"deal, on one condition you must allow me an interview" she bartered,

Now maybe if Raven was with him, he would've denied her offer but that stern side of him was gone…

"Deal then, honestly though media and their need for information is too strenuous on a superhero sometimes" Adrien sighed,

"ok rolling!" The cameraman that appeared out of no-where said,

"ok why are you in Paris?" Nadja asked,

"I've always been here, Paris is my home," Adrien answered,

Nadja appeared shocked but recomposed herself, "what compelled you to appear now?"

"The disappearance of Chat Noir and the appearance of the now defeated Sharpshot" He answered cooly,

"Sharpshot is gone?!" She questioned gobsmacked,

"yep but there's the bigger villain we gotta take care of now unfortunately"

"who?" She asked back,

"the guy who stole Chat Noir's powers" Adrien answered talking in disgust,

Nadja nodded, "ok, one more could you at least lift your helmet Mr Knight?"

"not yet, maybe after all this chaos maybe" Adrien answered, "now due to our agreement I'm allowed to use the studio yes?" Adrien said with a tinge of annoyance present in his voice,

Nadja nodded not catching the frustration of one Shadow Knight,

Adrien ran into the studio and prepared the camera switching it to an emergency setting and made sure he was streaming it to all of Paris, and then when he was ready and the camera was rolling he spoke, "people of Paris, may I have your attention?" Adrien spoke in an authoritative tone, "a new villain has been released in the Dupont Park, (the name of the park) he calls himself Zadicus and he is extremely dangerous, I have tried containing this villain but to no avail. If you are near the area please evacuate, furthermore I cannot defeat this villain alone. Ladybug has also disappeared, if you are watching this can you meet me at the usual place at the usual time to let me know you're alive Ladybug. Thank you for your cooperation" Adrien finished as a news crew member shut off the live streaming.

Zadicus was still fighting the illusion but fortunately for him, the message that Adrien sent out as Shadow Knight and he was MAD, "so you're a fake! How dare that stupid goody two-shoes deceive me!" Zadicus roared,

An explosion of darkness blasted on the battlefield and the illusion's dodging skills couldn't save him this time, as he was obliterated,

"now it's time for my revenge!" Zadicus vowed.

A man with the signature butterfly shaped mask stood in a room with a glass pane before him. The pane opened and an akuma flew to his staff and a message was shown to him "so the evil Chat Noir is going to strike soon, along with this Zadicus character… Those heroes are going to need a lot of help." Hawkmoth said as the glass pane shut itself again.

Adrien dropped his transformation when he got back to the mansion, his father was away on a business trip with Natalie, so he didn't need to worry. Prime did not come out of the miraculous when he de-transformed, he only felt really tired so he decided to set an alarm the fall asleep, is this how Prime or Plagg feel when I de-transform? Geez I'll never ignore his rants about cheese ever again, he thought as he drifted off the sleep...

Night soon fell and Adrien was waiting at the Eiffel Tower for Ladybug. Fortunately for him Ladybug came at the right time, "what happened earlier today? I was fighting this Ice Queen character and suddenly I'm here! My parents were so worried and you better have a better explanation then the one that you streamed to ALL OF PARIS!" Ladybug vented,

"well you wouldn't have a miraculous if I didn't show up after you were knocked out, for starters. She was defeated quite easily but I don't know where she is right now though, she was holding famous model Adrien Agreste captive- "Adrien explained but was cut off by,

"WHAT?! Adrien was kidnapped? Is he alright?" Ladybug worried showing off her Marinette side,

Adrien chuckled, his lady was panicking "he's alright, I told him not to tell his father though" Adrien lied,

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief and then asked "who's Zadicus? I haven't heard of him yet," Ladybug asked with curiosity,

"I have a suspicion but all I know for certain is that he's extremely dangerous" Adrien answered thinking of Raven, "do you know what happened to Chat Noir? I heard his miraculous got stolen" Adrien asked, interested to see how much Ladybug knew about his disappearance,

"no, he went completely off the map while the ring is in some psycho villain's hands, I really hope he comes back. You wouldn't have a clue where he is do you?" Ladybug asked innocently,

Adrien was currently having a war inside his body, he was dying to just tell her that he was Chat Noir but he held back though he decided to say, "I know he's alive but I can't give you much information without revealing his identity" Adrien said,

Ladybug looked at the shadow hero with wide eyes but she understood what he meant, "so what's the plan than?"

"I prefer to wing it" Adrien chuckled.

 **Author's Note: Mostly just plot building for the final battle in this chapter, to be honest I kind of forgot about Hawkmoth. So I've given him the job of being a sneaky spy for now. I have planned the reveal thankfully, I was originally going to do it this chapter but I decided it was a bit too soon! Raven's gone evil, Adrien's mysterious, Marinette's (kind of) oblivious and Lucas is- Wait wrong story! _ANYWAY ONE MORE THING!_ Should I do a filler chapter on Ladybug next chapter or just keep going where I'm going? (preparing for the final battle) Now that all the messages are gone, I got something to show you that I was just laughing so much over, aaand here it is!**

Bonus Paragraph: (this is between Adrien's nap and Ladybug's meeting)

Adrien was dreaming of him as Chat Noir and Ladybug was beside him,

Ladybug's miraculous beeped and Adrien said "do you have to go milady?" Chat asked,

"no I'm to tired, let's just relax." Ladybug said as she put her head on Chat's shoulder,

Adrien was in heaven then finally after a few minutes Ladybug's form fell away to reveal...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- SMASH!

Adrien was so angry at the alarm clock that he transformed, destroyed his mansion, the Notre Dame, The Eiffel Tower, his school and all the houses of his classmates but he wasn't done. He took the soonest flight to New York City and destroyed The Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building and every single skyscraper he could see and then he exploded, then the sky started lighting up, all the damage was fixed and Adrien was resurrected though his memory of the dream was erased. (Depending on how you see it this could be real)

 **Now that's out of the way...**

 **MiraculousDuels out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Where Did Ladybug Go Anyway?

_Thinking or Flashback_

 **Emphasising something**

"Talking"

Safe to say Marinette was very confused when she woke up on the Eiffel Tower with no explanation or reason, _Ohh my head_ she thought in pain, just what happened? She checked how many spots she had left (how would you check the number of spots on your earrings by yourself anyway?) _I won't make it back home, I'll have to revert to my civilian form,_ Marinette thought. "Tikki, Spots Off" Marinette called,

Her Ladybug form fell away to reveal her smiley Marinette self, "Tikki what happened?" she asked,

"you were knocked out, I don't know how considering I can't see through you when we're transformed" Tikki chirped,

"It's strange. I can't remember anything that happened in the last few hours. I'm trying but it's not coming through to me" Marinette said,

"maybe it's a concussion?" Tikki suggested,

"hopefully not, I can't go to the hospital as Ladybug because the media will swarm me and if I go as Marinette my parents will ask what happened and draw unwanted attention" Marinette stressed "what do I do?" Marinette asked,

"hmmm, I know! Let's go to Master Fu!" Tikki offered,

Marinette nodded, but then she realised a major flaw in her plan, _please tell me I have cookies, if I don't…_ Marinette panicked internally, she came to a shocking realisation, there were no cookies

"Tikki, we're stuck. I have no cookies for you and we're on top of the Eiffel Tower of all things! If I climb down, someone will see me and report me to the police, I'll get pulled from school, I'll never get to know Adrien, **my life is over!** " Marinette overreacted,

Tikki chuckled at Marinette's overreaction "I've got an idea. Just how good are you at climbing down things?" Tikki asked still smiling,

Marinette started to feel dread setting in. _I do not like where this is going,_ Marinette thought,

Gabriel was using his computer but instead of looking at designer clothes or fashion ideas, he was looking at something else entirely, _where are you hiding, Evil Chat Noir?_ Gabriel thought,

He was currently looking at the fight between Shadow Knight and Chat Noir intently, _where do you hide?_ He asked to himself, _I'll check the fight scene myself,_ Gabriel decided,

"Nooroo, Wings Open!" Gabriel called with a booming voice,

Gabriel transformed from successful businessman to the elusive and cunning Hawkmoth in a flash of purple,

 _They fought at the old man's store, since he doesn't have a miraculous_ (Hawkmoth has no clue that Fu is the guardian) _he won't be able to see me, and the chances of Ladybug or Shadow Knight being there is one in a million._ Hawkmoth thought as he activated his invisibility and leaped off into the sunset. (I know Hawkmoth probably doesn't have this ability in the show, but this is a fanfic! So, consider it fanfiction convenience!)

 _This is literally the worst idea in the world!_ Marinette stressed,

Unfortunately for Marinette there was only one way off the tower and that was down, yet she was in her Ladybug costume. How did she manage this you ask? Well,

 _Flashback_

" _I've got an idea. Just how good are you at climbing down things?" Tikki asked,_

" _I don't like where this is going" Marinette said,_

" _Oh don't worry, you're Ladybug! You'll be alright!" Tikki cheered, "hopefully" she added at the end,_

 _Fortunately for Tikki, Marinette didn't hear the last part of her sentence. "ok what is the idea?" Marinette asked,_

" _well technically you can still transform, it's just the super powers and yoyo that I need the cookies for, so basically you can be Ladybug just without the powers" Tikki explained,_

 _Marinette reluctantly agreed not knowing the horror she was about to experience…_

 _Flashback end._

Marinette's foot slipped for the umpteenth time yet Marinette tried to keep a cool, calm and collected face to save her panicking, she was three quarters down the tower and yet somehow no-one had seen her yet in her strife.

Her foot slipped again though Marinette kept focusing on lowering her hands to the lower bars, this cost her dearly as her other foot slipped and… " **holy shit!** " Marinette swore.

Unbelievably she holding the bar by one hand, _uh oh, my hand's slipping, is this the end? I always thought Chat Noir would kill me with his horrible puns and jokes first,_ she thought trying to take her mind off it. Then she fell…

Marinette was falling quickly, she looked at herself. There was a yoyo, yet Tikki said it was worthless until she got cookies yet… Marinette got a lightbulb idea as she pulled out the yoyo and shot the string as soon as she was close enough to one of the bars, fortunately the yoyo was just the right length as she succeeded in her stunt.

She swung did a backflip and landed on the ground, she rushed to an alleyway and de-transformed. She took the time to look around, _where is everyone?_ Marinette wondered, she asked Tikki the same question yet the little ladybug pixie (or is it a fairy ladybug?) had no clue,

 _I still can't remember what happened with my head, it is throbbing! I better start going to Master Fu_ Marinette thought as she started running to the old master's store.

Hawkmoth was speeding along the streets, though he wasn't very fast as his suit was not built for speed, that's more Chat Noir's thing.

Marinette arrived at Fu's place first (before anyone asks how she beat Hawkmoth to the store, she was a lot closer. That might not be true but I'll just go with fanfiction convenience again )

The store was empty and the sign stated the store was closed, yet that didn't deter Marinette. "Fu, are you here?" Marinette called,

After about a minute the man himself came to the door, about to tell the annoying customer that the store was closed but when he realised it was Marinette, he bore a warm smile on his face and welcomed her in and asked her what she needed,

"A few hours ago, I transformed, then I did something I can't remember. Now I've gotten a horrible migraine along with an extremely blurry memory, can you help?"

Fu then told Marinette to do different things to test her coordination and other things,

"hmm unfortunately, you do have a concussion. It is not that major, some rest will help" Fu smiled,

Marinette nodded "merci Master Fu"

"Fu nodded and said "au revoir" as she was leaving,

Marinette returned the gesture as she walked out.

Though just as Fu was about to go back to sleep, a man donned in a purple cloak appeared at the door,

"the store is closed" Fu stated,

"oh I'm not interested in this store's services, rather I am a private detective and I was wondering if you could tell me what transpired a few days ago when your store was half-destroyed, I'll pay handsomely for the information" the mystery figure said in a disguised voice,

"I'll gladly give you the information, but you don't need to hide behind an alias Hawkmoth" Fu stated,

Hawkmoth was baffled that this seemingly old and senile man had worked out his secret so easily,

"how?" Gabriel said,

"I have my ways, now come in and I'll tell you what you need to know" Fu smiled,

Hawkmoth quickly nodded and came in to the seemingly innocent store.

 _A few hours later…_

Marinette woke up in her bed and quickly came to an exciting realisation, _I remember everything now! Oh, no that means The Ice Queen is running loose! Though maybe Shadow Knight defeated her, I'll check the news downstairs._ Marinette decided,

She sped down the stairs at a speed that would make Sonic the Hedgehog jealous (don't own Sonic!) and quickly switched on the TV, _thank goodness that my parents had to go somewhere today,_ Marinette sighed in relief, she turned on the news to see Shadow Knight's big announcement that he made, "I'm going to kill him! But first cookies…" Marinette sighed as she got them for Tikki,

"Ready Tikki?" Marinette asked,

"Let's go!" Tikki said back,

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette called as she transformed into her lucky alter-ego and bounded away intent on demanding Shadow Knight to give her some answers.

 **Author's Note: Chapter number 11 is done! (Finally) I kinda got writers block, so I stalled for time by making this filler! If you were wondering au revoir means good bye in French and merci means thank you.**

 **I was thinking that Ladybug/Marinette wasn't getting enough spotlight so I orientated this chapter around them! Of course, I slipped Hawkmoth in there as well, he'll be important in the future. And with nothing else to say, I will say (I lied with the 'with nothing else to say' lol) MiraculousDuels out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Endgame Part 1

**Quick Author's Note:** **READ THIS, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR UNDERSTANDING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!** **Now the announcement is the abilities of aura haven't been summarised, I will quickly debrief them,**

 ***Calming people down,**

 ***Reading of other people's emotions,**

 ***Slight abilities of telekinesis,**

 **That's all guys, enjoy the chapter!**

Adrien and Marinette arrived at their class the next day, Alya went straight to Marinette "girl where were you? You missed class two days in a row! You're lucky your parents haven't found out. Yet" Alya said with a worried tone but finishing with an amused chuckle,

 _Uh oh, I didn't even think of my parents! I better start imagining excuses, or I'm dead!_ Marinette thought,

Unfortunately for Marinette, Alya caught the horrified expression on Marinette's face and was about to interrogate… But then the teacher came in and started marking the role, smiling slightly when she saw Marinette and Adrien's names present. "now class continuing with our Ancient Chinese slash legends unit, today you are going to get an assignment!" Miss Bustier smiled,

Unfortunately, the class didn't share her point of view as most (all of them) groaned at the new development,

"also we have two new temporary students from another class today, as their group are on a field trip and these two unfortunately couldn't go to it. I'm sure you know these two from the weather girl competition, their names are Aurore Beauréal and Mireille Caquet. Come on in girls" the teacher said kindly,

The two girls everyone was familiar with walked into the room and smiled, "there at the back please girls" she said again, they sat down and the teacher suddenly realised something "now originally class I was going to have you research and write information on one of the seven mythical miraculouses but now that these girls are here… Who's feeling brave today?" Miss Bustier asked,

Adrien raised his hand, eager for extra marks to impress his father, _even if he is a supervillain,_ Adrien thought,

"ok Adrien you may select a willing partner to do a special miraculous though this one's details are very sparse… Are you sure you can handle this? And if no-one volunteers I'll help you okay?" She smiled, Adrien nodded, _oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?_ Adrien panicked,

No hands went up, and just as the teacher was about to assure Adrien it would be alright, Marinette's hand shot up. Miss Bustier nodded and handed out all the assignments except Adrien's, "I'll email it to you this afternoon okay?" She asked,

Adrien and Marinette nodded with determination set in their faces,

Just about everyone except the teacher and the two secret superheros had left the classroom. Suddenly the window shattered and in came, Zadicus **AND** the Evil Chat Noir! Miss Bustier looked terrified but Adrien and Marinette had extreme anger lined in their faces. Marinette thought logically and left to go transform, Adrien did not.

"what do you want?!" Adrien demanded livid,

"the earrings of the Ladybug, with my ring. We will be unstoppable! **MUHAHAHAHAHA!** " Chat Noir cackled,

"but Ladybug's not here" Adrien deadpanned,

"based on my calculations Ladybug always arrives fastest when the akuma is at this school. Hawkmoth may be a traitor but he is still useful" Zadicus commented,

Suddenly a yoyo zipped through the air aimed at Chat Noir, but he grabbed it before it made contact "see what my partner means?" Chat Noir asked, before he pulled the string sending Ladybug tumbling through the window,

The broken glass cutting her face in multiple places. She glared the most she could muster at the fake Chat Noir but he seemed unaffected by it. "I'm honestly surprised that a simple civilian like yourself is so brave to stand up to such power, leave now and you can live Adrien Agreste" The feline doppelganger chuckled evilly,

Yet Zadicus had a worried expression on his face,

"what's the matter my brother in darkness?" Chat Noir raised an eyebrow at his worried 'brother'

"I have a bad feeling about this kid, like he could really damage us if he wanted to… I say we just kill him now" Zadicus suggested,

Chat Noir nodded confused, just as he was about to summon cataclysm Ladybug intervened summoning Lucky Charm.

A Chat Noir style baton appeared in her hands, her eyes widened at the familiar object before scanning the room, only Adrien glowed though. _What has Adrien got to do with this baton?_ Ladybug thought,

"throw it here Ladybug!" Adrien asked with authority,

Ladybug threw it over, not able to think of much else to do.

"oh this is interesting, Mr famous model is going to get his hands dirty, I'll take him. You take Ladybug, I'll join with you once I am rid of this nuisance" Chat Noir said cracking his knuckles,

Adrien lunged and using his old Chat Noir skills going head to head with the dark Chat Noir,

Adrien attacked with the baton but Chat Noir blocked it by spinning his own, deflecting it. They clashed a few more times before Adrien transformed his baton into a staff, Chat Noir looked surprised he knew how to do that before doing the same, "you may be a worthy opponent after all" Chat Noir smirked,

After about five minutes of a stalemate, Chat Noir growled and knocked Adrien's baton out of his hands and used cataclysm before he could retrieve it,

"that was low" Adrien growled,

"and now you are going to die since I had to waste my cataclysm like that!" Chat hissed, then he lunged,

A flash of purple blocked his attack though as then Hawkmoth appeared, "thank you for stalling civilian but I'll take it from here" Hawkmoth said pretending not to know about his former identity of Chat Noir,

Adrien nodded and took off then Chat tried to grab him in rage though Hawkmoth blocked him once again, "not so fast pussy cat" Hawkmoth taunted,

Hawkmoth then clashed with Chat Noir…

Meanwhile Ladybug was fighting Zadicus "just who are you?" Ladybug asked in rage,

"a great warlord wronged by the deities you call kwamis, for 4000 years, I have been a slave to them. Now **IT'S TIME FOR VENGENCE!** " Zadicus roared as he swiped at Ladybug with a sword of corrupt darkness,

Ladybug growled as she dodged another attack, while also wondering what he meant…

Adrien put the pendant together yet nothing happened, but then it started rumbling. Adrien threw it off him in time to see it explode, _what the hell just happened?! Now I'm powerless!_ Adrien thought,

Adrien just broke down and started crying, _geez I haven't cried this much since I lost mum, I'm a coward, the moth miraculous can't beat the cat miraculous! Then they'll gang up on Ladybug… It's all over…_

Suddenly a purple and dark blue aura surrounded him and that was only proof of what he was feeling (dark blue is sadness and purple is depression) though it gave him an idea _what if I use my aura to help? That'll work! I need a disguise though; I'll go buy a hoodie!_ Adrien thought brainstorming (recognise where this is going?)

Seconds later Adrien bought a hoodie and was running as fast as his legs could carry him to the school, _I hope I can get there in time…_ Adrien thought,

Unfortunately for Adrien and Ladybug, Hawkmoth was losing the fight against Chat Noir. Hawkmoth's only advantages were that cataclysm was already used and he only had three minutes left, though Hawkmoth was covered with bruises from the baton, scratches from the man himself and many other injuries for crashing into walls, desks and whatnot.

 _With the class,_

Currently the class were doing maths class, completely unaware of the destruction being caused. _No classes were in the History building this period though so Marinette couldn't be there. I wonder she is._ Alya thought,

Meanwhile Ms. Mendeleiev were currently looking for Marinette and Adrien who were 'skipping' class.

 _Back to the battle_

Hawkmoth was bloodied, battered and was on the cold ground, though he didn't have any fear looking at the evil psychopath that was looking him with evil and triumphant eyes, Chat then went for the kill…

Ladybug was currently locked in battle with Zadicus, though she had only a sparse two minutes, Ladybug had no way out. Zadicus attacked and Ladybug ducked, weaved and attacked Zadicus though he blocked it, Ladybug checked her time again, 1 minute and 30 seconds left…

Adrien arrived at the school but unfortunately he had to go through the maths building to get to History, he ran as fast as he could though Ms. Mendeleiev saw him and rage flashed throughout her eyes, "ADRIEN AGRESTE, COME BACK HERE NOW!" She shrieked but Adrien kept running…

 _To be continued…_

 **Author's Note: Part 1 of the main battle has been released! The battle between Adrien and Chat Noir was awesome! Did anyone get it with the hoodie joke? I have a feeling that will be a running gag! Heh heh, the ending is in sight, alliances will be tested and will our trio of heroes come out on top? Stay tuned! MiraculousDuels out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Endgame Part 2

Adrien kept running, he could feel the fury of the enraged teacher behind him. He winced, if he got caught, it was all over! He had to lead the teacher away somehow but he didn't know how!

He then suddenly got a lightbulb idea, _this is crazy, but if it works… Ok let's throw away the previous plan!_ Adrien thought.

Hawkmoth could feel something getting closer but he had to focus on the fight, Chat had been trying to kill him now that he was out of tricks. _We won't make it, Chat Noir is just too overwhelming…_ Hawkmoth thought in gloom,

Ladybug wasn't doing much better, she could tell that Zadicus was just stalling for time now, as he was only defending. _If Hawkmoth has an idea, now would be a good time to use it!_ She thought while looking at how much time she had left, 1 minute… It was all up to Adrien now.

Adrien meanwhile was almost there, with an enraged Miss Mendeleiev still after him, he found the classroom he was looking for, he barged through the door and fortunately for him it was unlocked, Adrien caught the attention of both Chat Noir and Hawkmoth, Ladybug was too absorbed in her fight, as was Zadicus, he got out of the way as the teacher ran in, still as enraged as a roaring fire bent on burning something, "Hawkmoth! If we create an akuma and get another ally, we stand a better chance!" Adrien screamed,

Hawkmoth's eyes looked at Adrien frantically before saying "is there any chance you can hold this guy for a minute?"

"I'll try!" Adrien said before Hawkmoth let a butterfly out of his staff and threw it to Adrien,

Adrien caught the staff and used it to combat Chat Noir,

"back again?" Chat Noir chuckled evilly, "I'm going to enjoy destroying you!" He said with an insane look in his eyes,

"You'll try!" Adrien called back heroically,

Chat Noir growled and then he lunged, baton clashed with staff and while Adrien wasn't as experienced with a staff as he was with a sword or baton. He was determined to win this duel.

Hawkmoth had just created his akuma and sent it at the now terrified Miss Mendeleiev, it landed on her glasses, "Miss Akuma, I am Hawkmoth, I understand your anger and frustration, and I am willing to help you with it. In return I ask you to help us win this battle! So, do you accept?" Hawkmoth offered,

"Perfect, no student will ever skip class in this school ever again!" Miss Akuma chuckled as she was cloaked in purple magic and out emerged a woman wearing a dark cloak with terrifying glasses, she also held a pen that looked suspiciously like a wand,

Adrien wasn't doing much better, while the staff was good for deflecting attacks, it was **horrible** at close combat. "What's wrong civilian? Oh, that's right, you're powerless! You can't lay a finger on me! **MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Chat cackled,

Adrien slumped, _He's right, our last chance is Hawkmoth now, what is he doing?!_ Adrien thought in frustration,

Chat took advantage of Adrien's exposed stance and sent him to the ground while also knocking the staff away, "now before I kill you, you will answer me one question and I will make your death less painful," Chat smirked,

"what do you want to know?" Adrien said quietly yet his anger was above Chat Noir's malicious attitude by far,

"How in kwamis name, was a civilian like you able to combat me? Even if you do have the skill. A miraculous holder's strength is much stronger. So, start talking!" Chat demanded,

Adrien looked and saw the akuma charging at Chat silently yet surely,

"Aura," Adrien said then the akuma attacked,

" **AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!** " The deranged supervillain roared, "Zadicus, I need backup!" Chat said,

"Ladybug is almost out of energy, just give me roughly thirty seconds!" Zadicus replied,

Chat growled yet nodded, knowing how strong Ladybug can be, "bring it on, little butterfly!" Chat challenged,

Suddenly Chat felt something whack him in the back of the head, he looked around in fury and saw Adrien wearing a smirk with Hawkmoth's staff again, he scanned the battlefield and saw Hawkmoth unprotected controlling the akuma, _perfect,_ Chat thought as he lunged at Hawkmoth,

Though his attack was unsuccessful, as Adrien grabbed his leg and pulled him back at the last second. He threw his baton at Hawkmoth which he dodged, "you just dug your own grave" Hawkmoth said triumphant as he threw the baton to Adrien, Hawkmoth in turn retrieved his staff back. Chat growled, and checked his time limit, one minute. He glanced back to Adrien and saw a victorious smile on his face, one thing Chat knew was that he was losing…

Ladybug was fighting Zadicus and looked at her time limit, _this is bad, twenty seconds left. Think Marinette! How is he getting his power?_ Ladybug thought, _maybe my spotted vision will still work… One way to find out!_ Ladybug pondered,

She attempted her Spotted Vision and thankfully it worked and Ladybug saw only one thing, Zadicus' broken pendant. _Fifteen seconds_ Ladybug thought,

She jumped and used her yoyo aiming for Zadicus' pendant, he blocked it with his sword. Though it wrapped around it, _this is perfect!_ Ladybug jumped in glee (not literally) as she pulled it back and his sword flung from his hand to the wall. Zadicus growled yet he kept smirking, "ten seconds' little bug…" He taunted,

 _10, 9_

Ladybug lunged,

 _8, 7, 6_

She grabbed Zadicus who tried to resist, but to no avail as her superhero strength was too much,

 _5, 4_

She grabbed his pendant off his neck and smashed it to the ground,

 _3_

Darkness seeped out and proceeded to explode and Raven was freed,

 _2_

Ladybug realised the situation she was in,

 _1_

She raced out of the classroom with all the strength she could muster,

 _0_

Ladybug's time was up and she reverted to her civilian form, just in time too as she in the hallway, _thank goodness no-one is in here…_ Marinette thought,

 _That was the most stressful fight of my life… No doubt._ She thought puffing as she quickly fed Tikki with some spare cookies from her bag. "Eat up Tikki, we need to join the fight" Marinette said while glancing at the classroom next to her, Tikki nodded and scarfed the cookies down, she finished with a polite burp. Marinette chuckled lightly and called, "Tikki, Spots On!"

Chat fought tooth and nail, though he was also trying to find an escape route as he was running out of time, _Zadicus is down and out so it's three against one, soon to be four when Ladybug shows up,_ Chat thought in anger, _It's time for my last resort…_ "Prime... **Sword OUT!** " Chat called smirking,

A black blur came from Zadicus' shattered pendant at the other side of the room into Chat's hidden pendant and darkness cloaked him, the ring fell off his finger onto the floor and a figure emerged,

" **I AM THE TRUE SHADOW KNIGHT!"** The medieval warrior roared in rage,

 _To be continued…_

 **Author's Note: Oh, snap! Didn't see that one coming did you? The baddie has one last trick up his sleeve and our heroes must fight with everything they got to defeat this medieval menace! I also have a challenge for you guys! Somewhere in this story I have hidden part of the ending! If you don't want spoilers though don't look for it! Anyway, I'm thinking there will be roughly 2-3 chapters left I'll write on this one! So, I'll end my rambling here, the final battle is coming and it will (hopefully) be out soon! MiraculousDuels out!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Loss

Darkness swirled all around the school, everyone was screaming in fear and terror as they were fleeing from the school. Adrien looked at the now changed Chat Noir, while he was still cat-like, he had a suit of armour and a sword. The heroes were looking in shock, Adrien was gaping, Ladybug was extremely worried, Hawkmoth was staring at the new abomination of a villain with, a look of resignation yet it still had defiance, and Raven was passed out, his energy being completely drained.

"this game has been fun, but it's time to end it! Prepare to die, little heroes!" the villain roared,

Adrien, being desperate for a distraction called out to the overpowered psycho, "it's rule number one for every villain to have a great name to match with their evilness! So, what's yours?!" Adrien taunted,

"I don't need to tell you that" he growled, catching onto his act,

"tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us!" Adrien chanted smirking to himself,

Ladybug was staring at Adrien in shock, _Adrien is actually taunting this guy! I didn't know Adrien could be so reckless!_

" **QUIT IT!** If you're so eager to know my name, it is… Shadowy Cat! He finished quite lamely,

Hawkmoth burst out in laughter along with everyone else,

"just with that name, you are insulting every evil villain there ever was, or will be!" Hawkmoth stated continuing his taunt,

"Oh is that so? I'm so sorry!" he mocked, "a bad name doesn't change the fact, now you laugh at me, but you will fear me!" Shadowy Cat growled,

He then shot a glowing dark purple dagger at Adrien who only barely dodged,

"can you guys take him for a few minutes? I'll try to wake Raven up," Adrien asked, "that and I'm weakening so I'm not much use," Adrien finished,

"how do you know his name, even I don't know it" Ladybug asked, suspicious,

"I-I overheard it, now let's go, if I can wake Raven up, let's hope he has a plan alright?" Adrien replied,

They nodded reluctantly, then they clashed with Shadowy Cat. Adrien then tried to bring Raven back to the world of the living.

"come on Raven! We can't beat this guy without you! Please wake up!" Adrien tried, he then tried shaking him until his arms were sore, that didn't work either.

He then noticed a blown water pipe outside the hole in the wall, _maybe…_

Adrien dragged Raven to the hole and there was a constant dripping off one of the pipes and Adrien used that to his advantage,

 _Drip, drip, drip._

Raven then started to regain consciousness…

 _Raven's POV_

 _Adrien, what's making that infernal dripping?!_ I thought in annoyance,

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, there was Adrien standing above, and sounds of crashing coming from somewhere…

"Adrien, what's going on?" I ask,

"you were possessed, evil Chat Noir came out of hiding and somehow he has control over the knight miraculous, speaking of which, how can he do that?!" Adrien asked curiously,

 _Oh, no, if he has control, that means Prime is stuck as well, and if he figures out he's got that power, Kwamis help us all..._ I worried,

"some type of dark magic that steals kwamis, I think," Raven spoke reciting from memory,

"what will we do?" Adrien asked, "unless we pull a rabbit out of our hat, there's no way we'll win!"

"we may not have the miraculous, but we can still combine our souls Adrien, I still have some power left and so do you, we can do this!" Raven encouraged,

"it seems too good to be true Raven" Adrien sighed, "Plagg's gone, now Prime's gone… It's over" Adrien finished,

"listen to me Adrien!" Raven shouted, sitting up and shaking Adrien lightly, "see those heroes getting hopelessly defeated? They're relying on you! Will you let Ladybug die, hell, even though your father's Hawkmoth, I know you still care about him! We're the only ones that can do this! Now let's go and **kick some ass!** " Raven encouraged,

Adrien nodded, "fine then, let's go."

Adrien started glowing a bright white while I radiated a menacing darkness, (for some reason, I keep thinking of the Dragonball Z fusion scene when I write this, lol) We fused together, emanating an ethereal grey and two bodies turned to one. The result was interesting to say the least…

 _Everyone's POV_

Radrien now had one grey eye and one green eye, he still had blond hair but it was duller, his skin was a similar colour and he had a menacing presence around him,

" _Ready partner?" Raven asked,_

" _paw-ways" Adrien replied,_

" _that was a horrible pun" Raven deadpanned,_

" _I know, but changing the subject, how will we beat Shadowy Cat without a miraculous?" Adrien asked,_

" _you can still use your light form without a miraculous, it's just much more unstable, but if we stabilise it with darkness…" Raven started,_

" _We can get something that's hopefully stable?!" Adrien guessed,_

" _exactly!" Raven cheered,_

Once again a flash started and out came a warrior with a gold robe covered in some parts by dark silver armour, he wore pointy boots with some gold and silver metal, followed by a chainmail type leggings, he wore a divine gold belt with a strange and complex design, his armour was half chainmail and half pure armour, covered by gleaming shoulder pads and a dark silver helmet, complete with two dual wielding swords.

" _what should our name be? After all those villains shouldn't get all the fun,"_ Adrien chuckled,

" _Shadow Knight the Second!" Raven cheered,_

" _really?" Adrien asked, "I'm going for something much cooler, like The Ethereal King! And speaking of names, don't mention me in front of Ladybug, as far as she knows, I ran away from the fight" Adrien asked,_

" _that's too overkill, stick to knight and alright," Raven stated,_

" _fine, we are The Ethereal Knight!"_

" _oh, and before we kick some ass, please be careful Raven? I can't lose another friend, whether it be temporarily or permanently, you're the only one that ubderstands me, you know? Promise me, please," Adrien spoke,_

" _I can't promise that Adrien" Raven finished,_

Before Adrien could reply, Raven jumped to the fight,

" _just to let you know, only one of us can be in control at a time, I'll take the mantle first"_ Raven communicated,

He then jumped Shadowy Cat and slashed at him with expert precision, Cat looked behind him and got the shock of his life,

"who are you?" Shadowy Cat asked,

"I'm hurt kitty cat; I give you a good butt-kicking and you can't even remember me! Meet the new and improved Raven! Otherwise known as, The Ethereal Knight!" Raven cheered,

Shadowy Cat growled, _great, this wannabe's back, I better be cautious,_

Raven lunged and Cat parried, but with two swords, Raven had an advantage as he attacked with twice as much force, Cat stumbled back and with expert swordplay he knocked the sword out of his hands, Cat gritted his teeth but then he smirked, "I'm not finished yet! Prepare for this, **Double Cataclysm!** " Cat roared as the same familiar destructive energy filled his enemy's hands,

Cat grabbed both swords and they disintegrated in front of Raven's eyes, Raven growled but then he smirked as he grabbed the pendant off him, since he was in close range, Cat gasped and screamed in rage,

He turned back to Chat Noir and Raven put on the pendant,

" _Adrien, if we transform, we'll lose the excess energy, got it? Our body can't take it," Raven warned_

" _got it," Adrien acknowledged,_

"Prime, Sword Out!" Raven commanded,

The energetic aura around Raven disappeared and he took on his familiar knight form, Chat growled, Hawkmoth looked interested, the akuma looked blank and Ladybug was beyond shocked,

"the guy that just saved us is also the knight hero? Wow," Ladybug stared in shock,

Before the fight could continue, Chat's ring beeped, Raven smirked and Chat glared, then the villain got an idea,

Chat ran away and faced Ladybug,

"give me the damn miraculous! If I have the divine power, I'll be able to beat him!" Chat demanded,

"never!" Ladybug replied,

"do not waste your energy on her, I'd rather fight an opponent that actually has some fight left within him" Raven said rather emotionless in the face, but internally he was fuming,

Adrien gasped at the familiar scene,

" _What's wrong?" Raven asked,_

" _before all this happened, an akuma attacked and showed me the future, this is that future!" Adrien marvelled,_

" _Only you, Adrien, only you," Raven replied,_

Chat growled then, falling for the taunt, lunged at him,

Once again, baton clashed with sword. After a stalemate, Chat lunged at him and hit Raven, Raven growled and fought despite his injuries, "there is one thing you forgot to consider, young hero, while Double Cataclysm is like the regular Cataclysm, it is different, as it has a different energy pattern, therefore I can still use it, **CATACLYSM!** " Chat roared,

Chat lunged at Raven and his hand landed right on his chest…

" **AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Raven roared in pain,

" _ **No!**_ _" Adrien cried,_

" _listen to me Adrien, I can use the last of my power to save you but I won't be able to help you further then that… I-It's funny, I always wanted to be free, to explore the world and have the time of my life doing it, but it turns out, all I ever wanted was right here… Good bye Adrien, confess to Ladybug, fight evil and remember, I'll always watch over you…" Raven struggled through his words,_

 _Then the connection died._

" _Raven!_ _ **Raven!**_ _Don't give up, don't give in, I'll get help!" Adrien tried to communicate,_

 _There was no response…_

"Haha, I've won! It's over! The Shadow Knight is dead!" Chat cheered, "and now your miraculous will be a cinch Bugaboo" he taunted,

Ladybug fought through her tears, "y-you'll never get it, you monster!"

"but that is exactly what I am, albeit a rather powerful one, now don't resist and it'll be easy, I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty lady such as yourself," Chat chuckled,

Adrien's eyes then opened and he swept his feet over Chat's, tripping him over, Chat looked around, shocked,

"impossible… **Nothing** can survive my cataclysm!" Chat yelled in fury,

"You will pay for this, thanks to you, Raven is gone… It's time to duel, for the last time" Shadow Knight chuckled darkly,

His form fell away to reveal Adrien, and he drew an aura sword out of thin air,

 _My aura is fading faster now… Maybe it was because of Raven that I had this power? Well let's hope it lasts long enough,_

Sword and sword clashed, though this time, it was to the death…

(should I end it here? Nah, I'm on a roll!)

Adrien fought with more fury than ever before, Chat was barely keeping up, and eventually the baton was knocked out of his hands and it rolled to Adrien's feet,

 _Beep, beep, beep,_

"one minute and weapon less, what will you do Chat?" Adrien taunted,

Unfortunately for Adrien though, his sword then faded after that,

"now you're weapon less as well, boy, and without your special power, how will you beat me?" He replied,

Adrien picked up the forgotten baton, "fortunately, this can absorb most of the impact for me" Adrien grinned, (I don't know if it can, but as I said previously, Author Powers!)

"do you know how to use it boy?" Cat taunted,

"you'd be surprised" Adrien replied,

Though Chat was unarmed, he had super-strength but Adrien had his own baton, it was a stalemate again…

Until,

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep,_

Chat turned to his civilian form…

If you could call it that,

He was a human monster, literally, he had glowing red and demonic eyes, his skin was peeling and he had unnatural claws and horns,

"what **are** you?" Adrien questioned,

"your worst nightmare" it snarled,

With the staff gone, the demon lunged, and it almost killed Adrien,

"Enfer, you are powerless against justice, for years you have caused misery and plague upon humans, but now you are vulnerable, it's time to go back to hell! Permanently!" a voice from Adrien's pendant sounded, a being came out, it was Prime,

"I'm sorry for your loss Adrien, but I must also say thank you, for without you, Paris would be doomed. Unfortunately, your aura powers are gone, but the ring of the black cat is back in its rightful place, so all is right with the balance," Prime spoke,

Prime looked upon the frozen Enfer demon,

Prime muttered something ancient and they disappeared.

Adrien looked upon the heroes, Ladybug was once again shocked, Hawkmoth looked remorseful and once more, the akuma looked blank,

"save the questions for later, I'm going to bury Raven, you can come if you wish" Adrien spoke in a raspy and exhausted voice, Adrien flashed and Raven's body fell from him, Adrien lugged him over his shoulder and walked off, Ladybug followed,

Hawkmoth looked at the akuma,

"your work is done" Hawkmoth spoke, before renouncing the akuma,

Hawkmoth disappeared after destroying the security cameras and the tapes, to follow Adrien,

Adrien walked up to a small hill that had a fair view of Paris, but it was quite far away from civilisation,

"Raven, you've always been a great friend, giving me a chance to help Ladybug, even in my powerless state. We fought, we trained, we laughed and we fought again, but we always remained the best of friends, I promise that I will never forget the impact that you left on my life, nor will I forget your heroic sacrifice to save me from the Cataclysm. Raven, I will fulfil your dream to travel the world, whenever I take a souvenir photo, I will think of you, and how much you wanted this… I will also complete your last secret wish. Rest in peace, Raven…" Adrien sobbed,

Adrien then dug a hole and buried him in it, and all of them remained silent for they knew, they lost a man,

A spirit,

A warrior,

A friend,

A partner,

A brother,

"and thank you for all the great times," Adrien whispered…

 **Author's Note: That was so sad! I almost cried, I can't believe I can be this evil to myself!**

 **Well that's the main plot gone, an epilogue is up next! I'm sorry for being MIA for so long, stuff came up and I had to postpone the chapter, though this chapter was colossal, I just wanted to get it finished, I've already got story ideas for the next fanfic, both are AUs though, so it'll be interesting to say the least, anyhow big bad Enfer is gone, Raven is dead, Adrien is crying, Ladybug is sad yet still shocked, speaking of that…**

 **SHOULD I MAKE A CHAT/ADRIEN AND A LADYBUG/MARINETTE REVEAL?!** **You guys tell me! I think it's too overkill though. Anyhow, see ya later folks, MiraculousDuels out!**


	15. Epilogue: Everything's Said and Done

Adrien looked at a picture and smiled, after all, it was one of the few photos that he took with Raven. It had been two years since that fateful battle, he had retrieved the ring, he didn't plan on telling Ladybug his identity anytime soon. Obviously, because finding out that famous model Adrien Agreste was not one, but two superheroes seemed a tad mind-boggling.

His phone started ringing, he glanced at it, Marinette was ringing, just over a year ago they became a couple. Chloe was furious, Alya was super exited for whatever reason and Nino was happy for him.

He answered the call and chatted with her briefly, things had been awkward for a while. Though Adrien never told her who Chat was. He didn't feel right about it,

"ok, good bye Marinette! And good luck on that new design," Adrien stated,

Hawkmoth had stopped attacking and he hadn't seen Prime since that day. He told Ladybug he had a girlfriend and ironically she had got a boyfriend around that same time, they meet up once a fortnight to catch up. He didn't flirt as much now that he had a girlfriend, and Ladybug was both happy and for some reason he couldn't figure out, proud, about what, he may never know.

He looked at the clock and turned to Plagg. "Time for patrol Plagg" Adrien stated,

"only for cheese," Plagg bartered,

"fine," Adrien relented,

Plagg smirked as Adrien said the magic words and Adrien turned into the pun loving superhero Chat Noir,

Adrien leaped out of the window and patrolled. They didn't patrol often now, as the constant attack threat that was Hawkmoth had been neutralised. He landed on the Eiffel Tower and gazed upon the town, whatever threat that would come next… Adrien was ready for it.

 **Author's Note: Now I'm aware that chapter was extremely small (no duh) but originally I wasn't planning on a prologue, the last chapter would've been the last one. Anyhow, before I start another story, I have to finish all of my mini stories, so while it may be this year, don't expect any new fanfics anytime soon. But! On the bright side, I can finally get them done!**

 **Now on another note, let's begin the thank you ceremony!**

 **Thank you BellaBeau91, CrispyFics, MysticalDork, Sparks1354, gdjbab and gwencarson126 for favouriting The Rise of The Shadow Knight!**

 **Thank you CrispyFics, Darkside of the moonlight, Dorkus-Minimus, MysticalDork, Sparks1354 and ladybug02 for following The Rise of The Shadow Knight!**

 **Thank you to all 12 of my reviews! It doesn't seem like much but a few reviews can boost an author's motivation and confidence to write their story!**

 **Thank you especially ladybug02 and BellaBeau91 for the continued support through the story! While I may be inexperienced and my stories aren't that good, you guys stuck with it! So thanks!**

 **And finally, thank you to every single person who viewed my story, one view by itself isn't muh but if you combine them… It can be something awesome! Thank you every single one of you!**

 **With the honorary ceremony completed, I'll say, for the final time in this story… MiraculousDuels out!**


End file.
